Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is a syndrome in a human where immunodeficiency is caused by infection with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), which is accompanied by a series of opportunistic infections and tumors and may even lead to death in severe cases. AIDS is a serious threat to the lives of human beings; and over 70 million people in total have been affected with HIV over the last 30 years since AIDS was first confirmed by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention of US in 1991, among which over 2.8 million were dead. Researchers all over the world have been arduously seeking medicaments for treating AIDS, but so far there has been neither a specific drug developed to cure AIDS nor an effective vaccine useful for preventing AIDS. A therapy with confirmed positive efficacy in western medicine is the Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART, the cocktail therapy). Although this therapy significantly decreases the morbidity and mortality rate of AIDS, the development of combinational use of drugs is greatly limited, and the antiviral therapy is not successful in as many as 60% patients because of compliance, toxicity, drug resistance issues and the like. In addition, the cocktail therapy involves expensive drugs that are far beyond what an ordinary patient can afford. Chinese medicine, the traditional medicine in China, has played an essential role in prophylactic and therapeutic treatment of diseases for thousands of years. Recently, with sustained efforts of practicers in traditional Chinese medicine, promising progress has been made in prevention and treatment of AIDS with Chinese medicine. Therefore, to keep exploring the precious treasury of traditional Chinese medicine and seeking effective methods and medicaments for preventing and treating AIDS remains a primary goal of researchers in traditional Chinese medicine.